Harry and His Mishap Vol 1
by AnthonyWeasley
Summary: Its funny : and harry and Myrtle have a Consultation
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and His Mishap

Harry was enjoying his fine day, when he heard a knock at the door.

"What the fuck?? Who's trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room??"

Hermione and Ron ignored him and went to bed

As Harry approaches the door he feels a sudden chill.

He opens the door with sudden grief and out comes a four eyed ghost.

"What the fuck! Myrtle what Do you want??

"Oh Harry, how are you?"

She begins to rub his chest and kisses him while in the air.

"Harry, do you know why they call me moaning myrtle??"

"Umm… No, Why Do I want to know?"

She Gets closer to him and begins to moan.

"Oh Harry Make love to me! You make me feel so. _Fresh_!!"

Harry looks at her surprisingly and gives her a hug

"Oh my wizard! I've been waiting for you to say that, now get closer to me bitch!"

They Make Sweet Love for long hours…..

Harry wakes up at the yells of Hermione

"What the hell??"

"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HARRY!! And get your wand douche bag!"

Harry Gets up and gets ready for charms class with Professor McGonagall.

"Shit I'm going to be late!"

Ron and Hermione leave the Common and leave Harry to get ready.

Harry didn't find any clean robes and he picks up the ones he wore last night.

He walks into the classroom and apologizes to the teacher

"Professor I'm sorry I'm very, very sorry"

"Mr. Potter you have nothing to be sorry about except one thing! Your robes have white spots all over them." OO

He looks down and notices right away what it is.

"Umm... its bleach I spilled it during potions"

"Well Mr. Potter I'll clean that up for you"

She Flicks out her wand

points it at Harry's Robes

Professor yells out- SCOURGIO!

Harry's Robes begin to clean, but the white stains do not leave

"Well Harry, it seems as if the stain is permanent"

"Umm… well I don't know what it could be…"

He is frightened.

"Mr. Potter were you umm.. HAVING SEX WITH YOUR HAND??"

"No Professor, I had sex with Myrtle"

"Pish Posh Mr. Potter, She's a ghost and doesn't have you-know-what!!"

Harry ran out of the class room and begins to cry and he felt his scar hurt…Why? because he got sperm on his scar!"

-will write Continuation if I get reviews!


	2. Harry and His Mishap Vol 2

Harry and his Mishap Part 2

Harry and his Mishap Part 2

Harry went all the way to the common room and began to cut his wrists and then repairing them with a Ferula (a spell)

Hermione and Ron walk in and look at Harry.

Hermione exclaims," Harry what the Heck? You need to change your attitude and change your fucken ways man!"

Ron looks at Hermione and says," Yeah she's right Harry! Stop Being a Stupid Git, For Wizards sake, stop being a doofus"

Harry looks at his friends and takes that to consideration.

Harry states solemnly," Guys I'm sorry lets go for lunch"

As he gets up, the Gryffindor Common Room Door receives a knock.

Again, Harry gets up to open it, Its Moaning Myrtle. xx

She walks over to Harry and talks while she begins to cry…

"Harry I am very sorry you got into trouble during charms, and I have something to tell you…"

"What Myrtle? ... Is anything wrong?," says Harry

"Harry… I'm… I…am… Pregnant"

Myrtle begins to cry as she floats out of the room.

Harry begins to tense and is red.

"What the hell have I done?," he exclaims as he runs away.

9 months pass and Myrtle was delivered by Hermione

Hermione Says, "It's... a …a … a BOY! But wait … its half ghost and half human…"

Myrtle has a ghost faint and she is more unconscious then she is already.

As Harry Heard the news… he began to think.

He meets the baby and is very contempt with it but should he decide to kill it?

"You're a wizard baby aren't you? You seem like the Wizard Type not the Ghost type "

Harry is very afraid but doesn't know what to do.

He returns to school as if nothing happens.

He gives the baby to Dumbledore and he throws it out the window.

The baby _**DIES!**_

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?? THAT WAS MY BABY!!"

Harry was angry and stabbed the old man with his wand

"Young Harry, you have a lot to learn, and also you are not ready to handle a child, that baby is a death child"

Myrtle Barges in and Cries...

Harry takes his wand from inside His leg and walks through the halls"


End file.
